


Graduation

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [180]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Budding Love, Drabble, F/M, Requited Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 10:32:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18589474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: Joseph straightened his mortarboard nervously.





	Graduation

Joseph straightened his mortarboard nervously. After years of study and stress, he was finally a qualified teacher. He pulled his gown tighter around him as he ascended the steps to claim his diploma. He shook the Headmaster’s hand and took the scroll, tied with a purple ribbon. He turned and smiled at his friends, his eyes seeking Phyllis out. He saw her standing with Mr Barrow, the Bates’, Daisy, and Andy. She had been there through the anxiety and blind panic ahead of his exams, her support constant and comforting. He held up the scroll and Phyllis applauded, cheering loudly.


End file.
